XMen Shuffle
by Misgiving Writer
Summary: Write as fast as you can, as much as you can, but when the song stops so do you. And, for each song, you spin and weave another tale of splendor and heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO 2012! Just thought I'd get that out of the way. Now, a bit of info about these mini-stories. Each story was written for it's respective song, gotten off of shuffling my Ipod, and written in the amount of time that the song took to play. That was it. No editing. No sentences past the end of the music. Just the exact amount of time that the song plays. It's for a challenge given to me by MidnightNimh on the Writing Junkie Forum.

* * *

><p>If I Die Young by The Band Perry -<p>

When Kitty first met Charles Xavier, it was with the promise of a safe place to live and a proper education. Words that meant everything to her confused parents and, at the time, to herself. It meant that she would be safe. She would be with people who understood what she was going through and who were just as surprised as she was. He promised her parents that he would watch over her. And, for awhile, he did.

She went to school.

She learnt to control her powers.

She fell in, and out, of love. Then she fell in love again.

She made friends and she made enemies.

And then she realized that Charles Xavier had lied to her parents. To her father. To her _mother_, whom Kitty cared for more than anything. She realized that she wasn't safe, not really. And, that as long as she was a member of the X-Men, she would die young. No if's, and's, or but's.

* * *

><p>In My Head by Jason Derulo -<p>

It wasn't fair that Evan couldn't look at Pietro like he used to. It wasn't right that Evan could look at Pietro and not see an enemy, a rival, a person that he hated more than anything. It wasn't normal for the X-Man to look at the other boy and not see just another member of the Brotherhood.

Instead, he saw pale white skin and full, pink lips. Thin but well muscled arms. Legs that went _all_ the way up and then kept going. A hip that shook and swayed and a smirk that showed not malice but promise - of things that could happen, should happen, _needed to happen_ before it drove Evan completely insane.

* * *

><p>Poker Face by Lady GaGa -<p>

_Smile_.

Jean nodded as Scott spoke to her, only half paying attention to his words. Her mind was elsewhere. In another time and another place, in a world that could have been but wasn't.

_Nod_.

The red-headed psychic agreed with everything that her brunet friend said. When Scott asked her out, she said 'yes'. When they went to prom, she acted like she had a great time. When he got down on one knee, she was expecting it and knew that everyone wanted her to cry. So she did and they got married.

_Lie_.

And, when she was alone, she would think about HIM. She would remembed HIM. The first mutant that she met in Bayville and the one that she was really in love with.

_Todd_.

But no one would ever know the truth.

* * *

><p>Some Of Us by Starsailor -<p>

Everyone had their own way of coping with the change. Of dealing with their powers and the hate that the human race had for them.

Pietro lied - because, no matter what he said, the fact that none of his family actually cared for him did hurt.

Todd smoked - because it was hard looking the way he did, living the way he did, getting treated the way he did, and the burn that the nicotine caused just helped him to forget all of that.

Tabby drank - because if it wasn't the memories of her father haunting her dreams then it was the memories of being trapped in the God-awful cell, and the alchohol gave her a dreamless sleep like nothing else could.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was bored and decided to do another installment of this story. If you all would like some more of this little drabble-esque things, please let me know!

* * *

><p><strong>Just A Dream: Carrie Underwood -<strong>

It was two weeks after the day Amara turned eighteen. Two weeks, four days, three hours, seven minutes, and not a second more. Tuesday afternoon. The twenty-seventh of March. A beautiful Spring day, with pure white clouds smattered in the sky and a just warm enough sun shining down on the world.

It wasn't expected. One moment, she was lounging against a tall oak outside of Warren's manor with Tabbitha. They were talking. Laughing about something that was more mean than funny. Forgetting about the cause of the thick bandage around Tabby's wrist or the reason that Amara had a gauze pad bound to the side of her jaw.

It was like a spell was being broken. An explosion rocked through the manor and the surrounding grounds and the sky turned black with smoke. Students started screaming and, above them, Ororo's voice was heard shouting - For help? For someone to find her? Amara couldn't tell. She was too busy trying to scramble away from the falling tree, tanned hand intertwined with the other mutants pale one. Only all of a sudden, it wasn't.

It wasn't a dream, though sometimes Amara wishes it was. She wishes that the sight of _her Tabby_, blue eyes still open, trail of blood running down her face, was just a dream. Just a twisted nightmare from hearing too many horror stories and being in one tussle too many. Because, if it was just a dream, than Tabbitha wouldn't have died that day and Amara would not feel so alone right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Airplanes: B.O.B -<strong>

Sometimes, when whatever shit-hole they were staying in that week fell quiet and the remaining members of the Brotherhood fell asleep, Todd liked to pretend.

He would look out the cracked window and up at the smog-filled sky, trying to spot the small gleaming stars that pierced through the bleakness of the city night. If there were a lot of them out, then he would try to convince himself that it was the part of sky above Bayville he was looking at. That everyone, even Freddy and Wanda, were upstairs sleeping. That, when morning came, Lance would shoo everyone downstairs and into the jeep, grabbing them breakfast at Burger Bomb and then forcing them all to go to school.

Todd would see Kurt and Jean and Evan and Mystique. He would be yelled at by teachers, picked on by Duncan, and then get into a fist fight with Scott. And then, when the sun was starting to go down again, he would head home and get ready to do it all again.

But, tonight, there are no stars. There is only a sole plane shooting across the vast sky, interrupting the inky blackness of midnight. And, in this moment, Todd knows.

Airplane are airplanes, stars are stars, and no amount of pretending would bring everyone back to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Like Toy Soldiers: Eminem -<strong>

They are soldiers in a war and that is that.

From the small town of Bayville up to Washington D.C, down to South Carolina and then east to Los Angelos. Spanning the entire length of the North American brothers, covering the European countries, and breaching even those of Scandinavian descent. All across the world the uprising has started. Mutants become prey, become enemies, become a dying race. Humans try to control all.

And, despite how they try to stay away from it, how they try to block out the horrors that surround them, the X-Men are drawn to the fighting. It is because they want to help; at first. then it is because they cannot get back out; they are sucked into the battles, stained with the blood of innocents, and plagued with sights that can never be undone.

They are soldiers in a war. But they are not alone.


End file.
